Choose
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Eu já estive namorando meias-mulheres e até definitivos fragmentos de mulheres. Eu só espero que eu possa ser bom o suficiente para uma mulher que conhece o seu valor. ONESHOT. ZackxAerith


**Choose**

Não há coisa melhor do que uma garota em toda a sua vida. Mulheres são realmente boas, se é que me entende. Fui gostando de muitas garotas com o passar do tempo, e tenho certeza de que você também, se você for um homem, então, você me entende. Quando você está com a sua garota, não há sensação que supere essa.

Eu gosto de todos os tipos. Alta, baixinha, esbelta, gordinha, retas, curvilíneas, delicadas, grossas. Loira, morena, ruiva ou com os cabelos tingidos de alguma cor punky. Cabelos curtos, cabelos compridos, ondulados, lisos ou cacheados. Até careca! Sobre essa garota, lembro que ela teve determinação e coragem para deixá-los ficar compridos. Foi divertido enquanto ficamos juntos, penso que, com tanta beleza pelo mundo, não há porque ficar preso à uma coisa só.

Sim, eu sei, eu ganhei a reputação de 'galinha' pois, dizem, que consigo identificar 'gatas' num raio de um quilômetro quadrado. Ô exagero... Não é como o pessoal do quartel diz.

Embora as novas secretárias da Shinra tenham sido avisadas do 'catador', nenhuma resiste à um cara popular. Eu disse _nenhuma_, e apesar da minha 'boa' fama, eu sei que todas elas querem um pedaço de mim. Pff...

Ainda que a Shinra goste de ter sempre algo bonito em exposição e eles não falham na hora de dizer 'bonito', elas não são o meu tipo.

Surpresos aí? Eu também. Pensaram que eu _realmente_ era um galinha? Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Como eu disse, eu gosto de garotas bonitas. A mulher enquanto estiver comigo, no mínimo, deve ser tão bonita quanto eu.

Mas bonita só não basta. Esse é só um tipo de beleza, que além de tudo, é passageira. Ela tem que ter também uma voz que seja agradável aos meus ouvidos, tem que ser graciosa na hora que for 'girar os calcanhares', e tem que também ter graça no jeito que se movimenta. Acho bonito garotas com movimentos graciosos.

Duas semanas após meu relacionamento começar, eu já sinto que ele esta acabando. E eu nem sei porque. A magia desaparece. É tudo a mesma coisa. Elas não estranham quando eu paro de ligar.

As vezes, sinto como se estivesse estado com nenhuma mulher por toda a minha vida. Sério. Os números não representam nada. Acho que tem uma dúzia de pessoas queridas que se podem destacar na minha extensa lista de ex-namoradas e todas peculiares. Já namorei garotas de todos os tipos. Elas podem ter cascas diferentes, mas por dentro do fruto, são todas podres.

Eu quero uma garota de verdade. Uma na qual eu possa cuidar eternamente. Eu amo de verdade quando tenho uma namorada. Eu as coloco em pedestais, como verdadeiras musas. Eu, pessoalmente, penso que você deve sempre cuidar bem do que tem. E eu as trato dessa maneira. Eu realmente as amo. Gosto de saber onde trabalham e o que fazem na vida, que sabor de sorvete preferem e onde gostam de passear. Adoro o olhar de paixão de todas e como elas entram no jogo. Aí a diversão começa.

Você sabe porquê a menina careca queria deixar os cabelos compridos? Ela disse que queria que todos olhassem para ela com um olhar agradável. Eu disse para ela que ela era bonita em sua própria beleza, mas ela queria ser convencional. Foi aí que eu percebi. Ela estava fazendo isso por mim. Para mim. Eu nunca pedi isso para ela. Mas ela quis insistir! Talvez fez isso pensando que eu ia gostar mais dela.

E também houve uma que queria aparentar ser mais madura. Usava umas roupas bem adultas e uma maquiagem à altura. Droga, eu nunca pedi isso a elas! Por acaso passo gel no cabelo para ver se elas gostam? Ou então perco quilos pensando no que vão dizer? Ou pego mais pesado na musculação imaginando o quê vão falar? Droga, elas me aceitaram do jeito que eu sou e eu as aceito assim também!

É assustador! Assistir as pessoas nessa mudança drástica, fazendo esforços para serem o que não são. Todas tentando ser perfeitas. É uma surpresa desagradável você conhecer uma pessoa que achou legal e depois ver que não era o quê você imaginava. Eu não quero uma meia-mulher, ou uma garota que não sabe quem ela mesma é ou alguém que está disposto a se mudar apenas para manter a pessoa que deseja por perto. Eu não espero isso.

Eu quero uma mulher de verdade, e acho que estou com meio caminho andado. Não sei.

Ela é bonita. Linda, realmente. Uma verdadeira jóia, apesar um ou dois anos mais nova.

Antes de ir para o quartel, dei uma boa olhada nela. Ela é verdadeiramente delicada, ou talvez eu seja um grosso, espadas, lutas, soldiers, sabe como é, mas, enfim. Acho que após a minha entrada para a Shinra eu perdi a minha própria sensibilidade, virei burro, sei lá. Sou um pouco receoso a respeito da minha idéia de delicadeza.

Ela é muito doce. Tão doce que ás vezes penso, com carinho, que ficaria diabético! Calma, tem um sorriso bonito e um jeito bonito de sorrir. Redondamente em um pacote embalado. Ei! Quando eu penso em 'doce', eu penso no sentido literal da palavra! Já disse, perdi minha sensibilidade.

Ela vende flores. Quando eu for comprar uma, tenho que puxar mais o assunto com ela. E quando o fiz, ela não parecia impressionada comigo. Ou talvez eu não esteja tão interessado para perceber. Era como se ela tivesse uma vida e um trabalho e a minha presença era acidental. Adoro adicionar 'acidental' a todos os meus relacionamentos.

Por alguma razão, demorei a ir comprar uma flor, mas valeu a pena. Ela me deixou escoltá-la até o seu jardim. Bonito lugar. Um pouco estranho, confesso, já que não é todo dia que vemos um jardim de flores dentro de uma igreja. Ela havia começado a regar as plantas e nem sequer lançou um olhar para mim. Desse jeito eu fico com o meu orgulho ferido... Mas enquanto ela trabalhava, dei uma boa olhada em sua retaguarda. Se um dia você souber o que eu pensei, não conte à ela.

Comecei a visitar a velha igreja muitas e muitas vezes. E ela sempre com aquele sorriso, como se tudo que eu dissesse fosse muito divertido. Devo ter vocação para palhaço. Mas acho que depois de um tempo, ela gostou de ter-me ao redor.

Após um mês, eu pensei um pouco e cheguei a conclusão que não sou um adolescente em plena puberdade. Então, a convidei para sair. Ela realmente se surpreendeu. Ela disse que não sabia o que dizer e iria perguntar à sua mãe.

Agora quem ficou surpreso fui eu! Estou acostumado com garotas que podem fazer o que der na telha, ou que parecem que podem ou que fazem escondido dos pais. Mas foi quando acordei e pensei 'Zack, seu jumento!'. Ela ainda não era uma mulher. Acabei trocando o jantar a luz de velas para um chá na casa dela. E deixe-me dizer-te que a mãe dela não estava impressionada. Parecia que tipos como eu se viam como se vêem pãezinhos na padaria.

Gosto de diferenças. Aerith e namoro -sim, esse é o nome dela, bonito, não?- seria uma diferença de rotina para mim. Acho que ainda dará um pouco de trabalho, mas valerá a pena. Aposto nisso.

A mãe de Aerith exerceu um rígido toque de recolher e aposto que ficou meia hora falando com ela sobre regras antes de deixa-la ir. E ela estava uma gracinha para o primeiro encontro. Nada revelador. Duvido que a mãe dela deixaria ela sair com algo que apresentasse indecência. E levei-a para um pequeno restaurante. Pobrezinha, nervosa o tempo todo. Ficava olhando em volta o tempo todo como se tivesse medo que alguém fosse arrancá-la de lá à força.

Me chame de 'catador', mas eu também tenho um olhar tímido. Eu gosto de mulheres ousadas que sabem o que querem. Ela não parecia ser assim à primeira vista, mas eu não me importei. Achei diferente.

Nosso primeiro encontro terminou com um terço de um beijo, uma simples 'bicada'. Faz tempo que não dou ou recebo um desses. Foi simpático. Me fez querer mais. Fizemos planos para sair mais uma vez. Eu estava feliz. Ela estava feliz. E eu nem queria saber se a mãe dela iria ou não deixar de gostar do nosso relacionamento.

Então, já passei por muitas etapas do meu relacionamento com Aerith e acho que finalmente tomei um rumo na minha vida. É um pouco estranho, eu acho. Toda vez que a vejo, é como se fosse a primeira vez. Uma flor de menina. Um pouco tímida, mas com um valor indeterminado. Doce menina, espero nunca vê-la brava. Ou triste.

Não sei porquê, mas enquanto eu ficava sentado em um dos bancos da igreja, perto das flores, apreciando o lugar, ela se afastava um pouco com um olhar triste em seu rosto. Eu perguntei isso uma vez para ela, mas respondeu-me que era complexo demais para que eu pudesse entender. Esta é a parte estranha. Eu quero entender. Queria que ela me desse essa chance.

Já fiz muitas coisas estúpidas durante o nosso namoro. Como levá-la à um café onde uma das minhas ex trabalhava. Ela ficou se insinuando sensualmente para mim, como se quisesse provocar a minha menina. Depois, Aerith me disse que não estranharia se eu parasse de ligar para ela.

Isso foi estranho. Eu não poderia fazer isso com ela, não quando ela não é como as outras. Eu queria ser uma pessoa melhor por ela. Agora entendo porque as ex-namoradas queriam ser melhores; queriam poder me merecer, assim como tento agora.

Pensando bem, eu mereço meias-mulheres. Descuidadas, covardes, sem pensamentos próprios, sem força e sem graça. Isso é o que eu mereço. Como eu consegui namorar a Aerith? Não sei.

Ela é quem ela é. Eu não posso explicar melhor. Eu posso fazê-la sorrir e rir, mas o patenteado do Zack não pode fazer mais nada que isso. Ela cederia à pressões facilmente, por mais que ela seja mais que uma menina com um cesto de flores. Eu deveria saber. **Burro!!**

Tenho que me lembrar que apenas eu a observo, mas nunca observei o modo como ela me observa. Um olhar triste. É assustador. Eu quero ser bom para ela e estou dando o meu melhor para isso. É realmente muito difícil. Embora eu ainda seja um desajeitado ao redor dela, ela percebe que merece algo melhor que o patenteado aqui.

Talvez ela tenha percebido que todas as minhas ex-namoradas eram mais velhas. E depois disso, penso que ela acha que só há uma maneira de manter um homem, uma única maneira de continuar no jogo. Acho que é o quê você e eu estamos pensando.

Mas Aerith é muito inocente! Eu a ensinei como se beija! É apenas um fato. Ela é jovem e não tem experiência. Estou sendo muito cuidadoso com ela, como nunca fui. Quero cuidar dela. Não quero ser aquele que faz tudo pela metade e sem capricho algum, ou que a reprimiria para que continue comigo e se encaixe em minha agenda.

Gostaria de continuar com Aerith e saber mais sobre ela. Quero que ela seja tão forte quanto é hoje, para que não dependa de ninguém, nem de mim mesmo. Quero que continue bonita em todos os sentidos para que quando esteja preparada, conseguirmos juntos.

Estive namorando meias mulheres e às vezes até definitivos fragmentos de mulheres. Mulheres com experiências, mulheres mais velhas, casadas e viúvas. Não sou bom em manter as pessoas perto de mim. Mas eu estou fazendo tudo que posso para manter minha pequena jovem-mulher cresça forte. Eu vou cuidar dela e protegê-la enquanto eu puder, indefinidamente, se ela me deixar. Eu só espero que eu possa ser bom o suficiente para uma mulher que conhece o seu valor.

-

-

-

-

**Com a palavra, a autora:** Uff!! Cumpri meu próprio desafio ò.ó uma fic sem diágolos! Grande coisa quando se é uma fic de POV's. Está parecendo um texto de auto-ajuda, mas beleza. Sei lá, todos dizem para se aceitar como são, mas é muito difícil. Todos tentamos agradar à todos, toda santa hora. Então, mesclei esse assunto na panela também ù.u Espero que gostem, eu acho que o Zack e a Aerith fariam um casal tão fofo, acho que até mais interessante que TifaxCloud, ou AerithxCloud. Enfim, é uma questão de opinião. Espero que gostem

**_Reviews?_**

Obrigada à todos que leram.


End file.
